1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed dumping systems and more particularly pertains to a new truck bed dumping system for converting a vehicle having a bed positioned behind a cab of the vehicle into a dump truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck bed dumping systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,361 describes a portable dumping insert for a pickup truck. Another type of truck bed dumping systems is U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,534 having a dump body for a pickup truck.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that converts a truck having a standard fixed bed into a dump truck.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by making the fixed bed pivotable, and incorporating a winch with a pulley assembly on a frame that is attached to the front section of the bed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new truck bed dumping system that can utilize an existing winch on a vehicle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a support structure that has at least one pulley attached to the top end. A coupler is fixedly coupled to the forward section of the bed of the vehicle. A pair of support members is fixedly coupled to a bottom surface of a rear section of the bed making the bed pivotable. A winch is fixedly coupled to the frame of the vehicle and positioned adjacent the bottom end of the support structure. A cable for raising and lowering the forward section of the bed is wound about the winch and abuts the pulleys. The winch moves the bed between the raised and lowered positions.
An actuator for controlling the winch is positioned in the cab of the vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.